joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stickmen (Breadverse Comics)
Summary Lance likes to draw while not training Bread or hanging out with anybody, so he draws these non-sensical comics where Stickmen do random things (Throw electronics out of windows, knock somebody into the roof via just beating them in a rock paper scissors match, be kawaii, make a huge tornado just by spinning around with their head, etc.), but he sometimes draws Stickmen fighting, and oh boi those fights are epic. Knocking people thru many walls, Rocky-Style Fights, destroying planets, solar systems, a huge chunk of the earth, and even sometimes they fight in non-existence! Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically (One of them slammed a table just once and it made half of the entire house explode, please note it was a pretty small house), likely 9-A I At least 6-A (Can make tornadoes, and spinning intensifies enhances it even more), likely 5-A (Can destroy the sun), possibly "far" higher (Lance only made like one comic, as he just made many comic strips lol) Name: Stickmen Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Depends Age: Ranges from 8 to 48 Classification: Stickmen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping/Manipulation (Mastery), Energy/Chi Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Weakness Creation/Exploiting (One of them attacked like a Goku and the opponent hit their non-existent nuts), Sealing, Telekinesis, Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Reality (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Instant Regeneration, Immortality (Type 1), Toon Force (Mastery), Plot Manipulation, Zipping, Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Ki Sensing, Absorption, Durability Negation via Weakness Exploiting (Hit the Goku Impersonators nuts and instantly won after), Two-Hit-Kill via Epic Combo Attack of Epic, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Willpower, Resistance to Plot Manipulation/Time Manipulation/Non-Existence, Clairvoyance (One of them predicted their moves in Rock Paper Scissors, giving them both two draws), Precognition Immunity to Powers and Abilities (Every one of them seems to always counter the other person) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level physically, likely Small Building Level I At least Continent Level, likely Large Planet Level Speed: Subsonic+ (They always zoom when competing with other people), with Relavistic+ Reactions/Reflexes/Attack Speed (All of them fight like a Dragon Ball Character) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: 'At least Wall Level physically, likely Small Building Level I At least Continent Level, likely Large Planet Level' Durability: Wall Level (Some of them tanked a point-blank explosion with no harm, some of them survived getting blasted into the roof and only got dizzy) Stamina: High Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Anything Intelligence: Low to High (Depends) Weaknesses: Despite resisting non-existance stuff, they can be easily erased by an eraser, bypassing their regenerationR Notable Attacks/Techniques: SPINNING INTENSIFIES: The stickman lands on their head and spins, but then spins SUPER fast that everything goes flying around them. Rock, Paper, Scissors: During a rock paper scissors, the stickman choses what to pick for themselves. If you are hard as rock, you'll be crushed by paper. If you are as sharp as scissors, you will be broken by rock. If you are as fast and light as paper, you'll be penetrated by scissors. Kamehameha Ki Blasts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Stickmen Category:Relativistic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans Category:Characters